Early Morning Lessons
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Teresa was starting to get a little annoyed with Sam, cause all he would do all day was pout about all the stuff he did while he was soulless. So when Drade gives her an idea on how to make Sam 'see the light', Sam soon finds himself learning his lesson the hard way . . . Literally!


Early Morning Lessons

Teresa loved Sam and she couldn't be happier that he had his soul back but lately he was getting on her last nerve. He would spend all his time pouting about what he did when he was Soulless.

"But that wasn't you!" Teresa told him for the millionth time as Sam pouted on the hood of the Impala one night.

"Yes it was! No one made me do anything! I may have been Soulless but I still had a brain." Sam stated placing his head in his knees.

Teresa was feed up and she wished she could do something about it. So one day Drade gave her an idea, but at first she thought it was a little cruel.

"I don't know Drade that sounds a little harsh. All I want is for him to stop feeling sorry for himself." Teresa informs the tall red head after fully hearing out her idea.

"Aw come on, it wouldn't be all that bad. Besides, in the end I think he'll enjoy it and I think you will too." Drade smirks from the couch.

"But I don't know if I can even go through with this." Teresa finally said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Then we'll use these." Drade told her holding out a little earpiece in her hand.

Teresa just looked down at it with a raise eyebrow. "What do you want me to do with that?" She asked causing Drade to shake her head.

"I want you to put it in your ear, dumbass. This way I can guide you through what to do. I'll stand outside and peak in through the window so Sam doesn't see me." Drade explained tossing the earpiece, which Teresa caught.

As Teresa looked down at the tiny earpiece in her hand, a smile crossed her face. "Okay than. Where do we start?" She chimed causing Drade to smile.

Drade decided that the plan would go down the next morning. Which is why, early in the morning, Sam woke up groaning slightly as he felt something wrapped around his cock, vibrating. He went to move his hands but found them tied to the bedpost over his head. That's when he realized what was going on.

"Mmm . . . What a way to wake up." Sam groaned rolling his hips into the object making him hard.

"Glad you like it." He heard Teresa's voice say, but it came from over by the couch instead of over him.

Sam's eyes flow open to see Teresa sitting on the couch with legs crossed, her blue eyes locked on him.

"Uh . . . Then what's . . ." Sam continued to groaned as he felt something continue to vibrate around his arching length.

Teresa just smiled as she pushed up off the couch and slowly made her way over to the bed. She reached down and tossed the blanket off of him, dropping it on the ground. Sam looked down and saw a flesh light placed on him. Teresa reached down and twisted the toy making Sam throw his head back as pleasure seared through his body.

"Please!" Sam cried as he thrusted his hips up wanting more than the toy was giving him.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this?" Teresa asked as she continued to slowly spin the toy around Sam's hard cock, making him squirm.

All Sam could do was nod his head as he started to pull at his restrains. Teresa laughed and let go of the toy. She than walked over to his head and sat down on the bed next to him.

"For weeks I've been trying to tell you that what you did while you were Soulless wasn't your fault. But you wouldn't listen; you just kept pouting and sulking. So I went to Drade to see if she had any idea's and that's when she told me this great plan." Teresa whispered, her voice ghosting over his ear. Making Sam moan with desire for the young huntress. "She told me that the only way I could get you to realize that it wasn't you, was if I squeezed it out of you. So here we are." Teresa finished explaining as she squeezed one of his firm nipples making him bite his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out.

"But it was me!" Sam whimpered pulling harder at his binds.

"I guess I owe Drade 10 bucks. I told her that this would be easy. But oh well." Teresa shrugged her shoulders as she made her way back to the end of the bed.

"What are you . . . uh!" Sam whimpered as he felt the vibrations slow down around his cock. He looked to see that Teresa had turned down the flesh light a notch.

"So like I was saying, it wasn't you. Dean told me that you even said that you weren't Sam anymore." Teresa told him her voice becoming more serious.

"I . . . said a . . . lot of things . . . Damn it!" Sam cursed as his hips tried desperately to thrust up into the toy as Teresa turned it down another notch slowing it down even more.

"I'll keep turning it down till you finally agree that it wasn't you." Teresa informed him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Teresa was greatly surprised at how stubborn Sam was being. No matter how many times she said it wasn't him, he would keep denying it. And every time she would turn down the dial till it was on the lowest setting. By now Sam was a complete wreck, sweat rolling down his face.

"T-Teresa! Plea-ease, w-why are you do-oing this?" Sam cried as the toy sat there, barley vibrating.

"Cause I'm worried about you. I miss your smile and your laughter. And I will do anything to see that back. I want you to understand that it wasn't you!" Teresa stated as tears formed in her eyes.

Sam stopped struggling and looked up at the women who had seduced him into a withering mass. He saw the true sadness in her eyes, and he know that all of it was caused by him. He was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't realize what he was doing to the one person who cared the most about him.

"Oh b-baby. I-I'm sorry. I w-was being s-selfish. I knew i-it wasn't me. I j-just wanted to f-feel sorry for my-yself." Sam finally stated earning a smile from his girl.

"Finally! Then what do you say I take care of this little problem." Teresa smiled leaning forward and placing a hand on the toy.

"Yes Please!" Sam cried leaning his head back against his pillow.

All Teresa did was laugh as she quickly turned the dial up to the highest setting, causing Sam's orgasm to hit him square in the gut. He shot deep inside the toy as he tried to catch his breath. She pulled the toy off of him and undid his restrains. Just as she was about to walk away to grab a towel she felt Sam pull her into bed.

"Now it's my turn to teach you a lesson." He smirked before crashing his lips to hers.


End file.
